Little black book
by WinterLizzy
Summary: A series of oneshots, including all characters from the older generation. Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and my two made up characters, Iris Evans and Katy Donaldson. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Do Do's and whoaohs

**Do Do's and Woah-Oh's- kisschasey**

Sirius smiled, the kind of smile that lit up his whole face. James smiled back. They nodded at each other, and Remus sighed, this can't be good. The two grinning marauders high fived and took off at an alarmingly fast pace across the greens to the edge of the black lake where none other than Lily Evans and Katy Donaldson sat engrossed in their studying for the upcoming transfiguration NEWT.

Remus followed, a grin developing as he saw what the boys were about to do. Sirius and James both respectively grabbed a female, and jumped into the freezing cold lake water.

Screams filled the air as they emerged.  
"You wanted to get attention?" Lily asked when she managed to pull herself out of the lake, her face severe.

"You got it," Katy said struggling to keep the smirk of her face. Sirius noticed, and smiled wider.

* * *

**I'm going to be posting alot more of these if you like them, but i dont know if you like them, unless you review. **

**I always write back. **

**-winterlizzy/**


	2. This is for keeps

**This is for keeps- the spill canvas**

"Lily," a voice woke Lily Evans from her sleep. Sitting up, her head span.  
"James?" She asked back.  
"Come with me," he said and reached for her hand.  
"James, its two in the morning!" she whispered loudly.  
"C'mon Lil, its important, I promise," he argued.

Sitting on top of the astronomy tower, Lily was in awe of the beauty of the night sky from Hogwarts rooftops.  
"I've never seen stars like this before, you know?" She said, he merely nodded.  
"I grew up in the city, you see," she continued. He put his finger to her lips.  
"Shh, Lil, just appreciate it," he said. She fell silent. Not saying another word. Her head wasn't as quiet. I love him, I love him, I love him, it chanted at her.

* * *

**Again, review, : )**


	3. Irreplacable

**Irreplaceable- Beyonce**

"Just get out!" Lily screamed, tears pouring down her face. He started towards her.  
"Lil-," he started but stopped when a rather large vase smashed on the wall beside his head.  
"OUT OUT OUT!" Lily screamed in hysterics. He turned and left the common room without another sound. Lily found herself leaning up against the wall next to the fireplace, sobbing heavy sobs. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, she didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could smell the quidditch pitch on him, freshly mown grass and dirt. She leant into him and he let her. She cried for another hour, and he let her. When she looked up her green eyes meeting his hazel, he didn't ask questions. He just hugged her harder.  
"He was with Camille, on the couch when I walked in," she managed to choke out. He growled, but didn't say anything. She saw everything in his eyes, the anger at Roger for doing that to her, the concern at finding her in such a state, the worry, that she wouldn't come around, but lastly, she saw the love, the love she suddenly knew she felt back. Roger was nothing. She leant up and her lips met his.

* * *

**Reviews :)**


	4. Linger

**Linger- the cranberries.**

Katy laughed as she ran toward Sirius.  
"You did it, you did it, you did it!" she cheered with the rest of the crowd, his eyes met her just as she reached him. His muscular arms wrapped around her and he spun her around, before kissing her square on the mouth, for the first time since she caught him a year ago in the broom closet with elenor. She felt her cheeks redden.  
"You did it," she whispered onto his lips.  
"All for you Kat, all for you," he replied in all seriousness, his grey eyes finding hers.  
"I love you Sirius Orion Black," she whispered pulling him in for another kiss. The crowd cheered.  
"You know I'm a fool for you Katalina Marie Donaldson," he declared when they separated.


	5. You had me at hello

**You had me at hello- A day to Remember**

"Hello Lily-flower, I was wondering if I could have a minute?" James questioned at breakfast one morning, about a week after the kiss in the common room. It was the first thing he had said since then, and her response was her first thing replied back since then.  
"Sure James, shoot," she said.  
"Lunch, me you room of requirements." He said with such finality that didn't give her time to argue.l

The room was beautifully spread out, a nice lunch on a table near a window with a view of the lake.  
"Hello Lil," he whispered shyly. She smiled in recognition.  
"Whats up?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to say that I've never seen a smile that can like the room like yours," he started. Lily got butterflies.  
She crossed the room, arms open, to embrace him.  
"You had me at hello," she whispers onto his awaiting lips.


	6. Mouth shut

Mouth shut- The veronicas

Iris Evans refused to cry, not over that scum. There he was with his arms around _Her_. It was always her. Katy Donaldson. _ Don't you dare cry iris, don't you dare. He didn't even bother to tell you it was over, he chose to publicly humiliate you. _They kissed, her eyes welled with tears. They kissed again, the crowd cheered. Iris broke.

In the common room that night she sat by herself on the couch nearest the fireplace. He approached her. His hands in his pockets, swaggering that annoying swagger he does.  
"Iris, im sorry," He said.  
"Your gonna tell me it was a kiss and didn't mean anything?" Iris asked. He shook his head.  
"No, I can't," His response shook her.  
"But I love you, Sirius, I LOVE YOU," she cried, tears running again. He hugged her.  
"Im sorry, Ire, I can't I love her," He paused.  
"And I hate myself for loving her, but I do," she pushed him away.  
"I hate you too," She spat acidly. His eyes dulled. As he turned and walked away, she whispered.  
"I wish,"


	7. A whole new world

Whole new world- Aladdin soundtrack.

"James," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his neck. James stifles a groan.  
"Yes?" he responds. She smiles cheekily by straddling him on his bed, and giving him a kiss.  
"Follow me," She demands, and leaps of him. He groans out loud.  
"Thats cruel Lil," He complains, still not moving. She hold out her hand.  
"James, come on, follow me," she demands. Her eyes are bright with excitement, her hair still ruffled from sleeping, he stands up, grabbing her hand.  
"I hope you know, its 3 in the morning," he exclaims once they hit the common room. She just smiles. She leads him out of the castle and to the edge of the forest, where a full grown unicorn stood. His jaw dropped.  
"She's gorgeous," he whispered, so not to scare the animal. Lily smiled and grabbed his hand again, pulling him toward the unicorn.  
"Isn't she just, its like magic," she whispered, patting the horse. James just smiled, he would never get sick of Lily being muggle born, every new thing to her is like a whole new world.  
"Its amazing," he said cupping her face in his hands, she smiled.  
"what is?" she asked.  
"This," he explained,  
"A unicorn? Yeah it is," she whispered, seeing the look in james eyes.  
"No, well yeah, but what I meant was you, this moment, Your unbelievable, I love you," he finished.  
She just smiled and responded,  
"Thanks for sharing it with me,"


	8. Please dont leave me

Please don't leave me- PINK

" Sirius, please, don't go!" Katy cried, wrapping herself around his leg. He looked down at her, a look of disgust on his face.  
"Katy, get up, and stop being pathetic," he snarled at her. She sobbed harder.  
"Don't go, im sorry, just don't go," she cried. He kicked his leg free.  
"Bye Kat, good riddance," he spat slamming the door.

Katy woke with a shock. Climbing out of bed she ran down the stairs and jumped onto Sirius's lap where he was sat on the couch.  
"Please don't leave me!" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. He looked shocked.  
"Baby, never," he whispered soothingly.


	9. Use somebody

Use somebody- kings of leon

Iris was struggling, everyday was getting harder. She loved him. He loved Katy. Every day was a mission to get up and live. She wished he would just want her back. If only.  
Iris sat on the grass next to the black lake, where she and Sirius had, had their first kiss, her head in her hands, an open transfiguration text in front of her. The sound of someone sitting next to her makes her draw her head, someone with startlingly similar green eyes, and auburn hair. Lily.  
"Hey cousin," Iris sighed. Lily rose an eyebrow.  
"Hoping for someone different?" she queried.  
"Actually yes, always, no offense your always with her," Iris whispered. Lily slid an arm around her cousin, holding her tight.  
"Your my family Ire, No one is more important," Lily comforted her broken cousin.  
"Why now?" Iris asked,  
"Why today of all days to come, do you come now?"  
"Because babe, I thought that you could use somebody, I'm not dumb, I know what today is," Lily whispered. Iris groaned,  
"Today would have been a year,"


	10. Forever

Forever- Chris Brown

James spun Lily around on the roof of the astronomy tower. Their laughs echoing into the air around them.  
"It's like I could dance forever," Lily giggled, James smiled.  
"Than dance forever it is my love," he laughed back, spinning her harder and faster in large circles around the rooftop.  
After about an hour of solid dancing, they collapsed on the roof, still laughing.  
"My ribs ache,"Lily laughed.  
"Thats not funny, you goose," James said, which sent her into another giggling spiral.  
"Im just so happy, I love you," she retorted.


End file.
